If $x \circledcirc y = x^{2}+2y^{2}$ and $x \odot y = (4-x)(y)$, find $(-1 \circledcirc 0) \odot 3$.
Explanation: First, find $-1 \circledcirc 0$ $ -1 \circledcirc 0 = (-1)^{2}+2(0^{2})$ $ \hphantom{-1 \circledcirc 0} = 1$ Now, find $1 \odot 3$ $ 1 \odot 3 = (4-1)(3)$ $ \hphantom{1 \odot 3} = 9$.